


You sat next to me on the airplane

by DocX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Good or bad, I love hearing feedback, M/M, Writing Prompt, also!!, i think it's really cute, idek, modern au??, please leave comments and stuff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocX/pseuds/DocX
Summary: Alexander, while flying to San Francisco, just /had/ to be seated next a narcoleptic.





	You sat next to me on the airplane

Alexander Hamilton grumbled. He finally got the chance to fly to San Francisco, and to meet up  
with his best friend and 'kismesis' [as quoted by Lafayette] Aaron Burr, to escape the drag of his  
university, and to see more of the country. But of course, he /had/ to be sat next to the guy who  
kept buying more and more coffee, and didn't think of the rebound until he passed out. But now that  
he has, Alex noticed the smaller details about him. His dark ginger curls, the freckles that dabble  
across his nose, the way his breathing makes his lips part ever so slightly. Alex blushed, thinking  
about how weird it would seem if this guy woke up and just saw some random guy staring directly at  
him. A flight attendant passed by, and Alex flagged him down.

'Can I get a blanket? This guy looks cold, and I don't want to get up and disturb him...' Alexander  
blushed, realizing how compromising that statement sounded. The attendant simply smiled, winked, and  
walked off, only to come back with a fleece blanket. He handed it to Alex, and then walked away. Alex  
looked back at the guy on his shoulder, and contemplated just waking him up when the man's phone buzzed  
in his lap. Huh. So his name was Laurens. Alex wondered who this 'Mulligan' guy is, but Laurens seems  
to know him really well. Alex smiled. Maybe it's an old flame of his?

It just so happened that at this exact moment, Laurens opened his eyes. Alex blushed. Laurens had these  
bright green eyes, that Hamilton had only seen on fresh spring leaves. He lifted his head, and then realized  
that he was leaning on Alex's shoulder. He recoiled, smacking the back of his head on his seat, causing a  
couple other patrons to look up. The flight attendant made eye contact with Alex, and winked. Alex blushed  
an ever deeper shade of crimson before Laurens finally spoke.

'Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!! I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was out, and I shouldn't have  
ordered so much coffee, and...' Laurens trailed off when he saw how hard Alex was blushing, to which he  
began to grow redder and redder himself. Alex, noticing how flustered Laurens seemed to be, decided that  
now would be a good time to introduce himself.

'No worries! You fell asleep on my shoulder, and you looked /so comfortable/, so I didn't want to disturb  
you. My name's Alexander. What's yours?'

Laurens blinked. 'You're... not mad at me?'

'Why would I be? You weren't bothering me that much, so I didn't have any reason to be.'

'Oh! Well,I didn't know, and I feel really bad about it. My name's John. Where'd this blanket come from?'

'I got that for you. I didn't want you to be cold, so...' Alex flushed when he realized how stupid he sounded.  
Why did say that?

'Well, I'm grateful you did. It's really cold here.' Laurens rubbed his arms, goosebumps breaking out underneath  
his skin. Alex simply giggled, and handed him a small mug.

'Want some coffee?'

\--Fin.--

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin tell me lafayette wouldnt read homestuck
> 
>  
> 
> try me


End file.
